Vagabond's First Adventure
by jessimagine
Summary: New Teen Hero's first time crimefighting and first time meeting a SuperHero. Can also be prequal to my Ultimate Spider-Man(cartoon) story


Kneeling on the edge of a 6th floor rooftop New York's newest teen superhero scans the area below her.

She adjust her mask/helmet, mat black and grey to match the rest of her costume. Only the area around her mouth and her short blond pony tail are visible. Her costume isn't as tight as what most female super heroes wear, partially because she's self conscious about her figure and partially so she can have some makeshift protection from impact in it.

-Vagabond's Pov-

[After two weeks of patrolling I finally see someone in need of real help. Crap, this is scary.]  
Five suspicious guys have been sneaking around outside an office building and now that some guy has worked out the main door they are quietly approaching him.

[ Focus, that guy needs help.]  
I hop from one shallow box to another to clear the distance quickly.

[Even if they look up they won't see me. Ok, they obviously aren't cops they're the bad guys. MOVE.]

I dive down putting my shoulder into one of them's back, he's bigger than me but he never saw me coming so I take him down hard knocking the breath out of him.

"Run, get back inside! Call the cops." I yell at their intended victim.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" One of them snaps at me.

I don't bother to answer, I charge at one that's farther away from the others. [Thank God none of them seem to have guns, just batons and stun guns.]

He swings at my head but I drop and role past him, he spins to face me waiting for his friend that's running at me from my left. When that guy suddenly flops backward(couldn't stop before he ran into the 2 inch deep door shaped box I put in his path ) the guy facing me turns his head long enough for me to kick him between the legs. He drops to his knees with one hand on the ground and I quickly kick him in the side of the head. I don't land the kick 100% but I have to keep moving.

I mentally close all the open shadowboxes to save my strength.

Another guy, the biggest one, runs at me and I open a box right in front of his feet. His next two steps hit only air and just above his left knee hits the lip of the box nearest to me. His momentum throws him forward and he hits his elbow hard trying to brace his fall.

The first guy I'd tackled is on his feet but is a safe distance away. The guy who I had run face first into the shallow door is on 1 knee holding his nose. He pulls a tazer pistol and shoots at me, the darts would probably go wide but I block them with another box to be careful. I have just enough time to see a look of confusion on his bloody face before checking where the others are.

I hear police sirens, the guy I'm saving called the cops like I told him to. I have time to get a pair of cuffs around the guy I kicked twice ankles before I need to get out of here. At least the cops will catch one of them.

Something zips by my head and I hear someone make a pained noise behind me and then a thud. Big guy is on his feet, but I turn my head quickly to look behind me. A thug I'd forgotten about is laying on his back. I'm confused but don't have time to think about it. I turn to face big guy, not going to get to cuff the other one after all.

I wave the cuffs at biggy and ask "Want to turn yourself in?"

He laughs but all I wanted was for him to look at the cuffs in my left hand while I pulled the tazer out of my belt with my right. I shoot him with the electrodes in the stomach and he drops.  
Broken nose is running off. I look at the guy that had snuck up on me, there's an arrow beside him.

Ok, I see the blue lights, got to go.

I hear a male voice from up and beside me. I turn Hawkeye? "Nice job, we should get out of here."

He drops me a line from where he is standing on the second floor roof of the office building. I think about making a box to step in and having it lift me to him but his way is quicker. I wrap the thin rope around my hands and start climbing but him pulling me up closes more of the distance then my climbing does.

He helps me onto the roof and says "Nice job down there, follow me."

He leads me from rooftop to rooftop then through a couple alleys. We stop in shadows. "Looked like you weren't in a hurry to talk to the police." He says with a smile. "We're safe, the cops won't have any reason to look this far away."

It didn't seem like we travelled far but on foot or in a car this would seem like a good distance from the lab.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." I can't help but look away so I focus on my feet. "I guess I screwed up." And I screwed up in front of an Avenger I add to myself silently.

-3rd Person POV-From her height, voice and what he can see of her face he can tell she's either a teenager or very early 20's.

-Vagabond POV-

"I don't think that the guy you rescued would think so. You needed help, but you handled four guys by yourself." He looks at me curious "I'll admit I'm not sure what you did to them. By the way, what can I call you."

"I'm Vagabond and obviously I know who you are." pausing to see his reaction, this is my first time meeting a real superhero and he's already had to protect me and help me get away before cops show up.

"I can make extra-dimensional boxes, or at least that's what I call them." I open one parallel to the roof in front of me and reach in. From his point of view my hand and forearm disappear.  
"Thirsty?" I pull a bottled water and a Diet Coke out.

He looks in the box then smiles and takes the water. I put the soda back in and get a water for myself.

"I can only maintain a couple like this at a time but I can open temporary ones a lot easier."

He nods "To trip people or for people to run into, pretty clever how you use them."

I smile and try not to look like a kid or a fan, I'm a rookie but I want to be taken seriously. "Thanks."

"You're the first super hero I've met, and you're an Avenger, one of the cool ones."

He laughs a little "Ok, I'm curious who are the not cool Avengers?"

"WonderMan, come on." I answer as I start feeling much more comfortable.

"Simon is… he's ok."

"I'm not saying he's not a hero and he's e_eally_ powerful but, I guess… He tries to hard. And he seems kind of dated." I answer more hesitantly realizing that I'm talking about people Hawkeye knows personally. "I mean Captain America was frozen for decades and he doesn't seem stuck in the past like WonderMan."

Hawkeye nods conceding the point. "Who else?" he ask with a grin.

"Ant Man, any of them. I think the name is part of the problem same for Wonder dude. It's not his powers because I think Wasp is cool. I've read articles about her and the cool cloths and costumes she designs, and she just seems a lot more fun than he is."

The Avenger nods again "She is a lot more fun to be around you're right but he is a genius scientist."

I can tell he added that last part halfheartedly.

"Tony Stark is a genius but he isn't boring. And Mr. Fantastic is kind of cute in his dorky geniusyness."

"I'll agree with you about Tony, I don't think of Reed Richards as cute." Hawkeye seems to be enjoying the conversation.

"He's not I want to go out with him cute" I wrinkle my nose at the unpleasant thought "even if he wasn't too old for me and married. But he's likeable, he has personality kind of."

The Avenger changes the topic. "So where are you from? Alabama?"

"Nope, I've never even been to Bama."

He seems like he's waiting for me to say something more but I just sip mywater.

He tries again "Georgia?"

I laugh a little. "Wrong again, are you going to keep guessing?"

"Tennessee?"

"Wow, you stink at accents." I answer enjoying this.

"That's not true. I can recognize a lot off accents."

"Let me guess, most you can tell where in New York, or the North East, someone is from?"

Hawkeye hesitates, "I can recognize European accents too, a lot of them."

"Some of them are pretty easy," I answer feeling like I'm talking to a friend.

"So. You're not going to tell me where you're from?"

"Eventually, not tonight." Then I add nervously "I mean, assuming I get to hang out with you, again."

He nods "I'd be OK with that. So do your parents know you are a crime fighter?"

He can tell that the question makes me uncomfortable, probably more than he expected it to.

"That's an, another time conversation. So how do we meet up again?" I respond.

"Meet me here tomorrow evening 5:30" he says with a smile.

I smile back glad he let the question drop, for now at least. "So do we shake hands or just wave and say bye?"

"Your call"

I surprise him with a quick hug. I call back to him "Thanks again" then run off and add "Bye" as I hop off the roof.


End file.
